i'm scare
by Miu Aka-Lover
Summary: Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke sebuah rumah kosong yang ada di daerah dekat tempat tinggal mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka terkurung di dalamnya tanpa sebab. Kira-kira gosip tentang hantu yang ada di sana bener-bener ada nggak, ya ?


I'm Scared..

"Sasuke.. kita keluar, yuk." Naruto menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke mengajaknya keluar dari tempat gelap yang menyeramkan bagi Naruto yang takut dengan hal-hal yang bersifat gaib.

Sasuke menepuk tangan Naruto pelan agar mau melepaskan tangannya yang menarik-narik bajunya. "Heh, jangan narik-narik. Lagian, aku juga masih penasaran, apa benar disini ada hantunya ?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi rumah kosong yang kata orang-orang disekitarnya sudah tidak dihuni lagi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mungkin dulunya digunakan sebagai kamar sang penghuni rumah pada waktu itu. Naruto nyaris saja ditinggal Sasuke yang diselubungi rasa penasaran.

"Sasuke.. jangan main ninggal-ninggalin aja, dong !" Naruto langsung berlari dan nggelendot di lengan Sasuke.

"He-eh.. jangan nempel-nempel !" Sasuke mendorong Naruto agak keras. Naruto menunjukkan tampang Kucing Terbuang agar Sasuke mau menurutinya keluar dari tempat seram itu.

Naruto menutuskan untuk menutup matanya di dekat pintu ruangan selagi Sasuke berputar-putar di ruang kamar yang cukup luas dan gelap. Beberapa detik setelah Naruto menutup matanya, terdengar suara benda jatuh dengan volume suara yang keras.

Naruto tersentak dan secara otomatis membuka matanya untuk mencari tahu asal suara yang berisik itu. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku nggak sengaja menjatuhkan guci ini. Kamu kaget ?" Sasuke menunjuk guci yang dimaksud dan menaruhnya ke tempatnya semula.

Naruto menarik napas lega. "Fuuh.. Kau sudah puas belum lihat-lihatnya..?? aku sudah merinding sejak 2 jam yang lalu !" Naruto menengak-nengok ke kanan dan kirinya takut-takut ada sesuatu yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sudah. Aku takut kamu pingsan disini karena ketakutan, yuk !" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. Tapi, begitu ia memegang tangan Naruto, tangan Naruto terasa dingin.

Sasuke jadi merinding dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menengok ke belakang. "Naruto ?" Sasuke lega saat tahu kalau yang ia pegang tangannya adalah Naruto.

"Aku sudah keringat dingin, nih."

Sasuke tersenyum sebisanya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar rumah tersebut. Sasuke memegang gagang pintu dan memutar-mutar tangannya tanpa memutar gagang pintu-nya. "Naruto, pintunya nggak bisa dibuka !"

Dan jelas-jelas Sasuke sudah membuat Naruto kelabakan dan panik sekali. "Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Gimana, nih ! kita bisa mati !!" Naruto bergerak-gerak nggak jelas karena ketakutan dan kepanikannya sudah mencapai batas maksimal.

"Haha.. aku cuma pura-pura, kok." Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang ngeri-nya kambuh. Sasuke pun memutar gagang pintunya namun ternyata yang dikatakan Sasuke jadi kenyataan.

"Naruto.. benar-benar nggak bisa dibuka !" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto memandangi Sasuke seakan sudah tidak mempercayai Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke !" Naruto mencoba memutar gagang pintu.

"Hah !? Iya, nggak mau muter.. Huwa.." Naruto mulai mewek ketakutan.

Sasuke berpikir tujuh keliling dalam kepanikannya dan mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu. Walaupun badan Sasuke sudah memar-memar akibat membenturkan badannya, pintu tetap rata dengan dinding tak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Sasuke, sih ! pake acara ngajak-ngajak ke sini..!!" Naruto tidak mau tahu dan menyalahkan Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di lantai pasrah, "Ya, ya... Yang ngajak kamu ke sini memang aku. Tapi.. aku nggak sampai kepikiran kalo bakalan begini jadinya."

"Huu.. huu.. hiks.. hiks.." Naruto duduk memeluk lututnya. Sasuke memandangi Naruto.

"Eh, ntuh lutut nggak usah di peluk, dia nggak bakal pergi, kok." Sasuke bermaksud untuk membuat Naruto lebih baik.

"Yee.. aku lagi nangis, tau !" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang nggak ada tampang-tampang nangis sama sekali. "Nih, namida(air mata)-nya keluar 'kan. Hu.. hu.. ?"

"Cih, nangis apaan ! Itu mah, malah jadi setannya !"

Sasuke pun memeluk lututnya. "Mau nangis juga, ya ?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Hn.. Huwa.! Papa, Mama, Kakak !!!" jerit Sasuke kencang-kencang sampai-sampai kuping Kyuubi-nya Naruto aja yang tahan mendengar suara letusan gunung sampe mau pecah.

"SA-SU-KE, JA-NGAN TRE-AK TRE-AK DONG !!"

Sasuke langsung terdiam. "Gomennasai.. Naru-chan.."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling diam. Mereka bingung. Daripada berpikir, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidur saja menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Sementara Sasuke tidur, Naruto memandang ke langit-langit. Lalu nunduk..

Liat ke atas...

Nunduk...

Liat ke pintu...

Liat ke kanan...

Liat ke pintu...

Liat putih-putih lewat..

"GYAA...!!!" Naruto langsung menjerit dengan kerasnya dan membuat Sasuke yang lagi enak-enak melayang-layang di alam mimpi, jatuh kembali ke jasadnya dan kemudian terbangun.

"Apaan sih, To ? Kamu kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke mendapati Naruto sedang menutupi matanya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, lalu pindah ke sebelah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Takuut !!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanya, enakkan juga tidur.." Sasuke lalu agak menjauhkan Naruto darinya dan mulai kembali memejamkan matanya memilih dunianya sendiri.

Naruto segera menepuk punggung Sasuke keras-keras sehingga Sasuke yang baru saja bersiap-siap untuk 'merem' jadi 'melek' lagi. "Hi~ih..! Apaan ??"

"Dibilangin aku takut.." Naruto kembali nempel-nempel ke Sasuke lagi. Sasuke yang merasa sesak kembali mundur. Tapi, mau mundur sejauh apapun Naruto teteep aja ngikutin dan berlindung nyempilin diri ke Sasuke.

"Ha~ah.. kejepit, deh." ujar Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Belakang, sudut pintu. Depan, Naruto lagi nyempil.

"Apapun yang enak tidur." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mulai tidur. Mengetahui Sasuke tidur, Naruto bangun dan membangunkan Sasuke lagi. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sesaat dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Naruto kembali membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya melihat Naruto sekilas dan kembali tidur. Kegiatan itu terjadi berulang-ulang sampai Sasuke jadi sulit dibangunkan lagi.

"Sasu.. bangun.." Naruto merengek layaknya anak kecil minta dibeliin mainan. Naruto menyerah soal membangunkan Sasuke. Iseng-iseng ia memperhatikan barang-barang yang sudah tidak berguna lagi berserakan di lantai.

"Eh ? Itu topeng ?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Naruto mengambil topeng tersebut dan mencoba memakainya. "Hahaha.. akulah Pahlawan Bertopeng !!" Naruto bergaya seperti Pahlawan Bertopeng yang ada di Film Shinchan. Sebuah panci yang ada di sebelah kakinya tertendang olehnya dan melayang. Tak lama kemudian, panci itu mendarat dengan sukses di muka Sasuke.

Pang !

Sasuke terbangun sambil memegangi mukanya yang kena timpuk Naruto. "Augh.." Dan begitu ia membuka matanya. "WHAAA !! APAAN TUH !??" Sasuke mundur tapi sayangnya dia sudah berada di sudut pintu dan tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

Naruto yang sedang asyik main topeng-topengan jadi ikut takut. "Gyaa.. mana ? mana ? Aku nggak mau lihat !!" Naruto pun dengan spontannya melepaskan topeng itu dari wajahnya dan melemparnya. Tampaklah muka Naruto yang ketakutan mirip kucing. Buru-buru Naruto kembali ke induknya dan kembali nyempil-nyempil di Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi Naruto lalu menjitak kepalanya.

"Dobe ! Ternyata setannya itu kamu !? Hh.. bikin kaget aja." Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dan sudah bosan tidur. Habis digangguin mulu.

Naruto nyengir. "Hehe.. tapi, aku nggak ada maksud buat nakut-nakutin kamu, kok. Tadi cuma iseng-iseng aja.." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Udah nggak takut lagi, nih ceritanya ??"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Sasuke menatap pintu yang tadi tidak bisa dibuka. "Mungkin sekarang sudah bisa di buka." Sasuke mencoba membuka pintunya sekali lagi.

"Ugh.. nggak mau." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto menyerahkan semuanya padanya.

Naruto menggosok-gosok tangannya dan kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia membuka pintu. Namun hasilnya, nol. "Fuuh.. capek !" Naruto menyeka keringat di dahinya (padahal belom satu menit usahanya buat buka pintu. ^-^ ).

Kruuk..

"Du~uh.. laper.." kata Sasuke. Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Me too.." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan melas minta makan. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto seakan berkata, 'Emang lo aja'. (Baru aja Sasuke bilang)

Sasuke menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tamu rumah tak berpenghuni itu. "Naruto, kamu mau makan ?" tanya Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan nggak bermutu.

Naruto manggut-manggut saking males plus lemasnya karena kelaparan. "Ya iyalah, masa' ya iya dong.. duren aja dibelah, masa' digendong.." Naruto kembali duduk.

"Ha ! Kok nggak kepikiran, ya." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja mendapat ilham. Naruto terlihat sangat semangat sekali.

"Apa ?? Apa ??" Naruto penasaran. Kali aja Sasuke ngeliat ramen nganggur.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Kalo cuma sebuah Duren, nggak pa-pa 'kan ?"

Segera saja senyum yang menghiasi wajah Naruto lenyap seketika hanya karena kata-kata Sasuke barusan. "Apa !! DUREN katamu !!" marah Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya terkikik geli ngeliat ekspresi muka Naruto yang emosinya sudah kelewat batas(Euy.. Kyuubi udah nungguin buat keluar sampe ekor 9, tuh!).

"Nggak.. Cuma mau mengembalikan semangatmu yang hilang entah kemana ditelan gelapnya tempat ini.." Sasuke mondar-mandir di depan Naruto yang udah pusing memperhatikan Sasuke.

"MAAAKK...!! BUKAIN PINTUNYA dong.." Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu. Naruto nanya ke Author, "Eh, kok tulisan 'dong'-nya ditulis pake huruf kecil, sih ?"(side story).

Sasuke menggeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya melihat kekonyolan teman seperjuangannya(?) sendiri. "Ha~ah.. Nggak bermutu.."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Ha ?"

"YANG NGGAK MAO BUKAIN NI PINTU, BEGO-NYA SAMA KAYA' NARUTO !!" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya selagi Sasuke berteriak-teriak kaya Orgil. "Nah, begitulah cara yang bermutu."

Naruto pingsan seketika itu juga. "Woy, Dobe. Jangan tidur dulu ! Ntar, tidurnya di rumah aja." Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tepar di lantai.

"Ramen Miso.. Ramen Ebi.. makan semuanya.. nyam.. nyam." Naruto ngigo.

Sasuke pasrah dan kemudian ikut tidur di sebelah Naruto.

***

"Ha~ah, Mama kenapa sih pake acara nyuruh beli sayur segala ! aku 'kan jadi nggak bisa main sama Ino.. Huuh !!" Sakura terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya mengenai perintah Mama-nya.

"Rumah itu.. hm, kalo nggak salah tadi Naruto dan Sasuke bilang mau nyoba masuk ke dalam sana. Udah keluar belum, ya ?" Sakura yang penasaran, mencoba untuk masuk.

Sakura mendorong pintu itu ke arah dalam, dan menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto udah tepar di lantai sambil ngorok(?). tapi yang jelas yang paling keras suaranya ya Naruto !

"Haah !! Kalian kenapa !?" Sakura histeris mengira sesuatu yang nggak-nggak telah menimpa teman-temannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke bangun melihat pintu terbuka lebar dan seorang Sakura, sang dewi penyelamat. "Sa-Sakura ?" Sasuke mengucek-ucek matanya yang agak buram pandangannya.

"Sakura, makasih banget ! kamu dewi penolong kami !!" ujar Naruto bahagia.

"E-Eh, iya. Makasih ya Sakura-chan.." Sasuke berlagak manis di depan Sakura.

Sakura menyiritkan dahinya bingung. "Lho ? penolong ? memangnya ada apa di dalamnya ??" Sakura melihat-lihat ke dalam rumah kosong itu.

"Nggak, tadi kita di kunci-in di sini.." Naruto menjelaskan. Sasuke cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Kita ? Dikunci-in ? Yang benar, kami berdua tadi terkunci di dalam. Bukan kita dan dikunciin. Aku 'kan nggak ikut-an, jadi bilangnya kami. Dan kalian bukan di kunciin, siapa lagi yang kerajinan ngunciin kalian berdua. Yang benar terkunci !" Sakura menjelaskan, ehm.. maksudnya membetulkan kata-kata Naruto layaknya seorang ahli tata bahasa. (Wah, kalo Sakura baca nih Fic, dia bakalan ngasih banyak komentar tentang kata-kata yang nggak pas di kalimat, nih. ^-^ ).

Sasuke menyimak penjelasan Sakura dengan sangat memperhatikan sekali. Kaya'nya Sasuke ngiri tuh sama Sakura yang bahasanya tinggi ketimbang dia yang cuma pinter di pelajaran.

"Sasuke, kamu nggak usah sampai sebegitunya lagi.." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah karena malu di perhatikan Sasuke.

"Hm ? Sakura, pipimu merah, tuh !" Naruto nyengir-nyengir sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan isengnya yang khas.

Sakura menunjukkan Deathglare-nya ke hadapan Naruto. Naruto langsung mingkem nggak berani buka-buka mulut lagi.

"Sudah, ah. Badanku pegel-pegel semua. Aku mau pulang aja." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke luar dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

GUBRAK ! PRANG !

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar berbagai macam benda terjatuh dengan suaranya yang berisik. Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kembali mengahadap pintu rumah kosong yang kini telah terbuka lebar dengan sebuah senyuman pemberantas misteri rumah kosong.

Sakura menyiritkan dahinya penasaran. "Apa itu ?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri namun penasaran juga. "Nggak tau. Sekarang kita cari tau aja !" Sasuke yang sangat suka sekali dengan yang misteri-misteri menarik tangan Sakura dan Naruto untuk kembali berpetualang di rumah kosong.

Naruto padahal udah nggak mau lagi, dia bahkan udah sampe nendang-nendang Sasuke biar nggak dibawa masuk lagi. Tapi semangat 45 Sasuke untuk melihat-lihat keadaan membuatnya bertambah kuat menarik Naruto yang pengen kabur.

Barang belanjaan Sakura juga jadi jatuh karena di tarik-tarik Sasuke.

"WHAAA !!!"

Apa yang terjadi ?

-TBC-


End file.
